Unusual Allies
by SpyMiss7
Summary: Alone and in trouble in Hong Kong, Sydney teams up with an unusual ally. **CH 4 IS UP!**
1. Solo

Title: Unusual Allies  
  
Author: SpyMiss7  
  
Rating: PG (just because of language and whatnot.)  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, as much as I wish I had some connection to "Alias" (preferably being one of the actors), I don't. So no lawsuits, please. If I'm using anyone's stuff here, I don't realize it so please forgive little ol me!  
  
Note from me: This is my first Alias fic I've ever actually put up here-I have a general idea on where I'm going on this, but you'll have to let me know if you want me to go on at all! At any rate, hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"Anna's here."  
  
How many times had she muttered those words to Dixon? Way to many. But tonight she was talking to herself—this was a solo mission. No Dixon. No backup at all, in fact. Well. This could be fun…  
  
Anna Espinosa spotted Sydney at the same time Sydney saw her, across the crowded room. No one had informed her SD-6 was sending one of its top agents, not to mention the most irritating one, to Hong Kong as well. But she should have known Bristow would show. With a smirk, she raised her wine glass at Sydney.  
  
Sydney's eyes narrowed, but then she raised her hand and blew a sarcastic kiss in Anna's direction. Anna all but smiled. Was that a challenge?  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
"Stephen. Sydney Bristow is here."  
  
"So shoot her. If we don't get those codes and SD-6 does it isn't going to make you look very good in the eyes of K-Directorate. And I don't want to have to deal with your bitching all the way back. IAgain./I"  
  
"You know I would, but—damn it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I lost her. She's gone."  
  
"Anna!"  
  
"Shut up, Stephen. I'll get the codes. Bristow won't be a problem tonight."  
  
As Sydney moved through the crowd-and away from Anna-she ran the assignment through her head again. Find some way to get close enough to the Ambassador to slip the key card out of his suit pocket. Get to the offices upstairs and use the key card to open the third door on the left.  
  
Find the two disks SD-6 was after, slip them into her purse, and bring them safely back to LA. Simple.  
  
How many missions had she gone on that were almost identical to this one?  
  
Then of course there was her counter mission.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"What's my counter?"  
  
"Get those disks for SD-6. The Agency just wants copies this time."  
  
"So how am I going to get the CIA copies?"  
  
"What do you think I'm about to tell you, Sydney?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm listening."  
  
"We're going to be waiting at LAX. When you get off of your flight, head to the baggage claim area. You know, that carousel thing."  
  
"Yeah, I know. 'That carousel thing.' Is that the term the Agency uses?"  
  
"Uh, no. So Ianyway/I, I'll be there. Get me the disks, and I'll go get the copies made. You'll meet me in front of the restrooms a few minutes later, and I'll give the disks back. That's it."  
  
"And I can see how this is hurting SD-6."  
  
"God. Did you miss out on your morning coffee or something?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Vaughn. Really. I'm just stressed lately. Not to mention I'm going solo to Hong Kong, where I've never had anything even remotely resembling a good mission."  
  
"Syd, are you really that worried about this?"  
  
"It's not like I'm scared, it's just, I don't Iwanna/I go to Hong Kong this week!" She smiled, and Vaughn grinned. It wasn't hard to keep him happy lately, just a small smile or joke from Sydney Bristow. And he had a feeling he had just witnessed a little of both…  
  
"Look. I'll see you in a few days. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks. See you." There was that smile again! Man, Vaughn was having a good day all of a sudden.  
  
**********  
  
Anna slid her key card into the slot by the office door. "Thank God for stupid personal assistants," she thought to herself, remembering the drooling idiot downstairs. Her good mood was ruined as she opened the door in time to see Sydney slip two disks into her handbag. Before either could react to each other's presence, a shot rang out somewhere outside. Anna's earpiece buzzed with Stephen's voice. "Anna—they've ID'd you and probably Brist—" two more shots were fired somewhere, and her earpiece was suddenly quiet.  
  
"Stephen?"  
  
Sydney risked taking her eyes off of Anna long enough to look out the window. Whoever fired that gun was closer than she'd like. She was surprised to hear Anna speaking to her, "Someone is aware of us. They no doubt are on their way. They shot my partner."  
  
"Welcome to my world."  
  
Ignoring her, Anna turned and opened the door, obviously not caring about the disks or Sydney at the moment.  
  
Two huge men were blocking her way.  
  
**********  
  
Ok, please r&r, and don't eat me! …do you want me to continue?? Sorry for any stupidity, I was half-asleep and it was the middle of the night when I decided I needed to write this down! lol  
  
-Casey 


	2. Caught

Chapter two of Unusual Allies…  
  
DISCALIMER: Like I said before, I don't own 'em, I didn't steal anyone's stuff, so don't hate me, and better yet, don't sue!  
  
For all other info, check the 1st chapter heading….  
  
* * *  
  
The two men standing in the doorway were not small by any means. In fact, they had to be the largest two guys Anna had ever seen, and that was saying something. One of them lunged for her, and she reacted with an expert punch to his fleshy face. He hesitated for a second, enough time for Anna to side kick him in the stomach. The man stumbled to the side and Anna darted for the door. The next thing she knew she was face down on the office floor, a dull pain in the back of the head where the man had hit her with something.  
  
Sydney froze when she saw the two men in the doorway. Those weren't security guards; they weren't wearing the embassy's security badges or uniform. As the bigger of the two jumped at Anna, the second man headed for Sydney. She reached into her handbag and pulled out her gun, but before she could shoot the man had fired. Sydney felt woozy, and the room seemed to get darker. Tranquilizer!? She sank to the floor, unconscious. 


	3. Shaky Alliance

A/N: Ok, I know when I said Ch. 2 was short, well, that was an understatement! lol  
  
I was suffering from writer's block and severe lack of time…  
  
…but enough about me. Back to Sydney and Anna…  
  
Copyright stuff: Ok, I took the "you're only as good as your gadgets" line from ABC, when the "Alias" crew was hosting "From Russia With Love". Other than that it's all mine!  
  
As always, hope you enjoy, and please R&R! Suggestions accepted!!  
  
* * *  
  
Sydney woke up slowly, her head cloudy. It didn't take long to realize a few things, though:  
  
1.She was tied to a chair and the rope was cutting into her wrists. That had to be fixed.  
  
2.She was not the only person in the room. Anna was tied up next to her. Great… Well, at least this wasn't some K-Directorate thing.  
  
3.Anna had been the one to wake her up.  
  
"It's about time you woke up. I've been kicking you for five minutes."  
  
"I'm not so sure I'm grateful, Anna." Sydney could feel a bruise forming on her ankle where Anna must have "missed" the chair leg a few times. She looked around, taking in the room they were being held in. Something told her they weren't in the embassy anymore. The room was bare and slightly musty-smelling, with an empty chair and table across from her and Anna, and a small window to her right. There was a heavy door directly behind them with tiny window in it, covered with metal bars.  
  
Take the window away, and it sort of resembled the SD-6 "questioning rooms". She shivered a little.  
  
"Those two men brought us here and tied us up, then left. That was about half and hour ago and no one has been in the room since. So what kind of trap is this, Bristow?"  
  
"Trap? I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Anna laughed. "You think K-Directorate would merely tranquilize an agent of SD-6, but hit one of their own over the head? Try again."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes. Sydney didn't really think this was some sort of K-Directorate plot. As far as she knew, they had no real reason to do this now. But then who were those two guys? What would someone want with operatives from two rival agencies?  
  
Sydney hit her heel on the floor as hard as she could, given the fact her ankles were bound to the chair. The heel broke away, exposing a short blade. Whoever these people were, they didn't seem very experienced. They hadn't done a very thorough search, if they'd searched her at all. Carefully, Sydney began sawing away at the rope until it snapped. Once the rope had been cut it was much looser all over. Now she could get to work on the rest of the rope.  
  
Anna looked around the room again. When they brought her and Sydney Bristow to this room, she'd only been half-conscious. But she thought she could find her way out if she could just get the ropes off. Thinking of ways to get those brutes to unite her so she could get away, she looked over at Sydney absent-mindedly. What was she doing…she had the ropes off! "Great. Now we can get out of here. Glad you had those shoes!" Anna decided to try to joke with the other agent, "clear the air" somewhat. Hopefully she wouldn't just leave her here, tied up. Sure, it's what Anna herself would do, but she could try, right?  
  
Sydney stood. "I guess you're only as good as your gadgets, right?"  
  
"That is true! …Are you going to untie me?"  
  
"No." Sydney couldn't believe it. Did Anna seriously think she was going to help her, after everything she'd done over the years?  
  
"You'll never make it out of here without me. I was awake when they brought us here. I think I know the way out."  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
"No you won't. This place is guarded. I don't know who these people are, but you won't make it out by yourself."  
  
Sydney let out a short, sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Just untie me. We'll get out and go our separate ways. Things will be back to normal. You go back to SD-6, and I to K-Directorate. That will be it."  
  
Sydney knew better than to turn Anna lose. No one else would.  
  
"If the situation were reversed, you'd leave me without a second thought."  
  
"Not if I thought you could help me live to work another mission." Anna shot back.  
  
Don't trust her. Don't trust her. She'll kill you without a thought. She shot you, back in that cave in the mountains. Set the guards on you in that art gallery. Why the hell are you still standing here? Sydney turned and walked to the metal door, peering out carefully. There were two guards, but not the two who had brought them here. They were deep in conversation over something. There was a long, dimly lit corridor; with doors opening off of it. At the end was an elevator. She turned around and Anna sighed.  
  
"Look. You know they aren't going to wait much longer to get their asses down here and do whatever it is they are upstairs planning right now. Untie me and we'll get out of here."  
  
For some reason, Sydney found herself walking over to where Anna was still tied, leaning over, and hacking away at the ropes.  
  
"Don't think this means you'll be able to take advantage of me from now on," Sydney growled in her ear, "One wrong move and I use this blade for something else altogether. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, I've got it." 


	4. Ulterior Motives

A/N: I kind of break away from the Alias plot later on in the chapter, but hey, I can do that! It's fanfic!  
  
Vaughn's office door opened and Weiss stuck his head in. "Gooood Morning! Hey, when are we leaving for LAX again?"  
  
Vaughn looked up and stared at his friend. "Tell me again. How exactly did you get into the CIA?"  
  
"If that was some sort of dig on my intelligence level, I'm gonna ignore it." Weiss shrugged. "I just was making sure…her flight gets in at 7:00, right? And that's LA time, not Hong Kong time."  
  
"Um, yes. Just go by LA time on this one, OK? The team is assembling in a half-hour. Don't make us late or I'll kick your--."  
  
Weiss cut him off, grinning. "Got it."  
  
***  
  
Sydney pressed herself into the shadows next to the door. First things first; they had to get rid of these two guards. Anna went to the door and called to them.  
  
"Gentleman, my associate and I don't find these accommodations satisfactory. Do you think you could do something? Perhaps keep us company at least?"  
  
They heard some muttering, then footsteps approaching. Anna stepped back a bit as the door swung open and the guards rushed in. One of them spoke with a British accent, "What the hell are you doing? Where is the other girl?" He took a step toward Anna, pulling out his gun. Calling over his shoulder to his partner, but never removing his gaze-or his gun-from Anna, he instructed him to radio upstairs and inform 'them' that the agents were awake.  
  
By this time Sydney had already knocked the other guard out cold and was behind the first guard. She expertly hit the base of his neck with the side of her hand and he slumped to the floor.  
  
"They'll be out for at least an hour. So the window won't work?"  
  
"That window has to be an observation room. It's tinted."  
  
They grabbed the guns and took off down the long corridor.  
  
***  
  
"Are we sure she didn't take a different flight at the last minute?"  
  
"No." Weiss' voice was loud in Vaughn's ear. "There would have been a record of her cancellation or booking a new flight or something."  
  
"Then where the hell is she? The last passengers got off that flight ten minutes ago." Vaughn swore softly. "Something went wrong. Have everyone ready to go in the van. I'll be there in five." He took off through the airport, running new strategies through his mind.  
  
***  
  
"Do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
Sydney and Anna were jogging quietly through the hallway.  
  
"No. But I don't think we're too far from the embassy. This way…"  
  
As they rounded the corner and continued down the hall, Sydney frowned. This was too strange. Why was she here? Why was Anna here? Who WERE these people? She wasn't dumb, she knew there had to be some ulterior motive to their kidnapping. But what was it?  
  
The up side was, she had totally and completely missed her flight about an hour ago, according to the guard's wristwatch. At least Vaughn would figure out something had happened to her soon. Sloane would too, but her skin was sent crawling at the mere thought of HIM rescuing her. Of course, the CIA couldn't just rush in there and pull her out. She was on her own here. 'Well, not totally,' Sydney thought to herself, 'Anna's here too. What a terrible mission this has turned into.'  
  
***  
  
CIA Headquarters  
  
"You're calling Jack Bristow?!" Weiss exclaimed.  
  
"He can tell us if SD-6 has missed Sydney yet. And the best way to get to her without SD-6 finding out."  
  
Vaughn didn't mention that he was practically shaking at the thought of asking Jack for help. If there was one person who could make him feel about an inch tall it was Mr. Bristow. Actually, Sydney was pretty good at that too, but she'd never pulled a gun on him. Jack Bristow had. And it was totally different with Jack. In a bad way.  
  
"Look, do you need me to stick around Mike? Because I think I have stuff to do…"  
  
"Yes, stay."  
  
Weiss threw himself into a chair. "This guy had better come up with a kick- ass way to save Sydney, because I am not going to go through this for nothing. I mean, I'm not a man who scares easily, but…"  
  
Vaughn snorted as he sat down at the table and ran a hand over his face.  
  
If anything happened to Sydney, he was going to blame himself. None of this was his fault, but still…not only that, but he'd be demoted to Janitor in no time. Not that it would matter…  
  
The door swung open and Jack Bristow was suddenly in the room. In the next second he was in front of Vaughn. "Why am I here, Agent Vaughn?" He wasn't sure, but Vaughn thought he heard Weiss squeak quietly.  
  
"Sydney missed her scheduled drop-off at the airport. She wasn't on her flight."  
  
He saw something like concern flick across Jack's face, but in the next instant it was gone.  
  
"You called me in for this? She could have been on another flight."  
  
"No. We checked. There are no records of her on another flight under any of her aliases. And she didn't cancel her first flight. We called you, sir, in hopes that you could tell us what SD-6 knows about her location, if they know anything yet."  
  
"And you want me to help you to get her back if she's in trouble."  
  
"That too, yes."  
  
Weiss watched the exchange with interest. Man, Vaughn was a brave one. Making eye contact and everything! He decided right then that all new recruits should have to meet with Jack Bristow as part of their training. After that they could face most anything.  
  
Jack's SD-6 cell phone rang just then. He answered it and walked to the other side of the room, talking quietly. After just a minute or two, he flipped it closed and turned to face Vaughn and Weiss, seemingly noticing the latter for the first time.  
  
"SD-6 suspects Sydney has been…kidnapped…by SD-10."  
  
"SD-10?" Weiss spoke up for the first time. "Why would they kidnap an SD-6 agent?"  
  
Jack stared at him for a moment.  
  
"SD-10 broke off from The Alliance a yesterday. There was quite a bit of bad blood between the head of SD-10 and the others. I actually don't know a lot about the reasons for that, but it seems that they also believe they were double-crossed by SD-6. They are looking for revenge."  
  
"I knew about their separation from The Alliance, but I didn't know about SD-6 doing any such thing to SD-10." Vaughn replied.  
  
"That would be because it never happened, Agent Vaughn. But there's more. All of this is part of K-Directorate's work to break up SD-6. They believe if they can turn the members of The Alliance apart, they will be weakened to the point that K-Directorate will be able to sweep in and destroy it all."  
  
"So what do we do now? There's no telling what will happen to Sydney."  
  
Jack seemed to deflate a little, and a bit of the hostility in the air was gone.  
  
"I don't know. Sloane wants to wait and see what SD-10 wants. We think they may hold her for ransom or something of that nature. Or...they could just want information and figure Sydney will have all they need. When they realize she doesn't…" He didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Couldn't SD-6 send someone to extract her from the SD-10 building?"  
  
"That would only deepen SD-10's hostility."  
  
"I know, but…" Vaughn sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"As I said, Sloane wants to wait. Sydney's a smart girl, she might not need any assistance from us in the end. I trust Devlin knows about this?"  
  
Vaughn and Weiss nodded.  
  
"Then we'll just have to wait and monitor the situation. I'll go back to SD-6 and see what I can do."  
  
Before Vaughn could say anything more, he was gone. 


End file.
